


Sweet Violence

by MysticMayhem



Category: Mafiafell AU - Fandom, Mobfell AU - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a med-student, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempted Rape, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is a Waitress, Gen, Mafia activity, Mettaton owns a dinner theater, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Sans and Papyrus are detectives, Undyne is a police officer, human mobs, monster mobs, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMayhem/pseuds/MysticMayhem
Summary: In the city of Ebott, crime has always been a problem, it’s nothing new.Since the breaking of the barrier monster kind has been divided between its monarchies. The disarray leaving them vulnerable to human mistreatment. Peace between monsters and humans is fragile at best.To combat this, Toriel and Asgore have made a decision. Elections for Ebott City’s newest mayor are underway and they both have their eye on winning. Aggressive opposition from rival human candidates was expected.Nothing they can’t handle; until a large string of human murders start happening.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Underfell Sans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Violence

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been in my head for a few months that I kept growing more attached to the more I thought about it. I kept expanding on the concept and the people on Tumblr seemed to really like this so I thought it deserved an honest shot.

In the city of Ebott, crime has always been a problem, it’s nothing new. And even with the return of the monsters nothing's really changed. Monsters hated humans for sealing them away and humans hated monsters for just about anything.

It’s been a few years since then, and though the animosity is still there, it’s died down enough for the ruling powers to allow both to live together. In the city of Ebott crime is still a problem. With gangs from either side clawing to take control of its seedy underbelly.

This is a fact that Sans and Papyrus Gaster have known for as long as they’ve lived on the surface. With their fragile peace with the humans under constant threat, they’ve traded sentry duty for silent investigation. Weeding out threats from the shadows and uncovering secrets in order to keep both sides safe by order of their King. This is nothing new.

Though recently they’ve found one thing of note. An unusual string of murders: human males found split from junk to jugular, insides picked clean and a single flower in each of their mouths.

Looks like someone new has tossed their hat into the ring.

~}{~

_Bang!_

The boom of thick mahogany slamming against brick rang out like first thunder. Breaking the peace of the once quiet night as the door swung on squealing hinges. A man stumbled through not a moment later landing face-first onto the concrete.

“AND _STAY_ OUT!”

The man on the ground groaned as he rolled onto his side, movements sluggish as he shifted his weight to one elbow.

“Ya lousy fuck, that’s the last time you’ll be causing trouble in my place!” The owner, a grizzled old man shook his fist as he returned the glare of the crumpled heap before him.

His eyes narrowed in disgust: he knew the type. Nothing but a bunch of slimeballs, parading the town dressed to the nines like they were anything more than common thugs. Yet this one looked anything but. Lying on the ground, suit wrinkled and stained with a face paler than a sheet. It was a pitiful sight. And the old bloke didn't stop the rush of satisfaction at seeing the bum look like what he actually was.

"Yeah well fuck you and your shitty bar," the bum spat back. "As if I'd come back for that piss you call liquor!"

"Then good fuckin’ riddance to ya!" Wanting nothing more to do with him, the owner slammed the door shut.

"Screw you to hell and back you miserable codger!" On his hands and knees, the man crawled to a nearby fire hydrant, groping at it like a drowning sailor.

"Oh, I'll come back alright... Come back and burn this shit-shack to the ground!” He swayed from side to side, his vision blurred around the edges as he stared down the front door of the pub.

Tossed out like trash…

Him… a member of the Morello family. The old geezer didn't know who he'd just crossed and the man would make damn sure that he'd live to regret it…

Then his stomach lurched and within a few seconds, he was puking his guts all over the curb.

…But not tonight.

Doubled over the man heaved until there was nothing left. The taste of bile coated his mouth while clear saliva dribbled from his pale lips.

"Well ain't this just fucking perfect?" he said wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his button-up. "Having a shit day... Mickey’s got me busting my ass and for what? Can't even get a fucking drink for my trouble?"

Pushing off from the fire hydrant, the man spared the pub one last fleeting glare before taking his leave. But not before spitting at the door for good measure. He crept down the streets at random, no real destination in mind. No goal, other than to work off the massive headache that was starting to pulse behind his eyelids.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Growling deep in his throat the man clutched his forehead with one hand, kneading his temples.

Thump

Thump

Thump

He needed a distraction.

Thump

Thump

Thump

He needed...

And then he spied it from the corner of his eye: A pretty little thing clutching the neck of her grey overcoat. She didn't seem to notice him as she crossed the street over to his side and continued on her merry way.

_Too easy._

He kept his eyes trained on her, leering at her bouncing blond curls and shapely calves that peeked from the bottom of her coat. His hands curled as he imagining grabbing her by the waist and latching onto those wide hips.

What a lucky find she was.

To think, this day that had started out so rotten would be ending so beautifully. Just looking at her plump little ass was enough to send the blood rushing south. The wicked grin on the man’s face grew, shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle. Even underneath that thick fabric, he could see she had a body that could stop a truck. Full and firm in all the right places. And he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the wall and see for himself.

He tailed her for the next couple of blocks, making sure to keep his distance. After all, this was an almost empty street and little women like her were always warned to run at the first sign of trouble. Especially this late at night.

He could play this game of cat and mouse, but the man’s patience was thinning and the pounding was still going.

Click

Click

Click

There went her heels with every step. Fast and sharp like a pickaxe to his brain.

Click

Click

Click

 _Shut up!_ he thought walking faster. 

He’d considered being gentle with her... but now all he could think about was slammin' into her like a freight train if only to stop that infernal racket! By the time he saw the empty bottle of liquor, it was already flying. Smashed against a brick wall, the sharp crash so loud no doubt half the city heard. The young lady didn’t bother with a backward glance before she took off running.

Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.Click.

“Aw _fuck it!_ ” he growled.

He followed her down side streets and around corners as best as his inebriation would allow. She was a fast one though, almost giving him the slip once or twice. Panting, lungs burning he felt like he'd drop and the dame would slip through his fingers. Grounding his teeth and snorting like a bull the man anticipated adding another stroke of bad luck to today’s list. That is until she took a right turn down a dead end. Skidding to a stop he lingered by the entrance and smirked. Finally, lady luck was smiling down on him.

He licked his lips, eager to taste her.

"Well sweetheart," he said staking his way over to her, "looks like you got no place left to run." She didn't turn to look at him, poor thing must have frozen in fear.

Again he let his eyes roam her body, enjoying the view of her backside. But that wasn't enough, he wanted to see her pretty face. Once he was within arm's reach the man grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. The next thing he knew was a sharp pain in his throat.

"Oh honey I wasn't running–" she pushed the needle in farther– “I was leading you into a trap."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the prologue everybody, if you enjoyed it let me know what you think. And if you want some more content for this story you can check out my Tumblr: mystic-wicker-flames for info about the cast or just ask questions about the story in general.


End file.
